An eight (8) bed, discrete and separate metabolic research unit equipped with diet kitchen, nursing station and staff offices and staffed by special research nurses and dietitians trained in metabolic research techniques, is operated for the purpose of studying: (1) Mechanisms regulating adrenal secretion in man; (2) Humoral factors in human hypertension; (3) Metabolism of estrogens in man; (4) Role of parathyroid in osteoporosis and idiopathic hypercalcuria; (5) Effects of alcohol thrombopoiesis in man; (6) Studies on human thrombopoietin; (7) Mineralocorticoid secretion in patients with megaloblastic anemia; (8) Studies of fat malabsorption and steatorrhea; (9) Metabolic consequences of parenteral hyperalimentation in alcoholic hepatitis; (10) Arginine induced growth hormone release.